Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.64\overline{1} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1641.1111...\\ 100x &= 164.1111...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 1477}$ ${x = \dfrac{1477}{900}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{577}{900}}$